Byen
]] er en spillfunksjon som gir spilleren et nytt område å spille på: akkurat som på gården. I byen kan man bygge tjenestebygninger, selge produkter til by-kunder, dekorere byen og utvide den. Funksjonen blir åpnet opp på nivå 34, når togprammen og dresinen, som ligger ved veien som leder til spillerens gård, er reparert. Det koster 39,000, og det tar tre dager å reparere disse. Etter at de har blitt reparert fungerer de som et transportmiddel, akkurat som fiskebåten fungerer som et transportmiddel til fiskeplassene. Historien I veiledningen av byen, blir spilleren fortalt at ordføreren har blitt veldig imponert over jobben på gården og at de nå er klare for å ta vare på byen som ordføreren og deres onkel jobbet med. I begynnelsen har byen bare en togstasjon og et rådhus, som må repareres. Overlatt i sine egne hender, får spillere i oppgave å få byen til å fungere og forbedre den. Bygninger Rådhuset Rådhuset er en spesiell bygning i byen som lar deg se hvor mange kunder som er i byen og hva de gjør der. Hvis spilleren oppgraderer rådhuset øker antallet kunder spilleren kan ha i byen på samme tid (fra minst ni til 42 som er det maksimale). Kunder som venter på et tog på plattformen teller ikke med i denne begrensningen. Togstasjonen Togstasjonen er der kundene kommer og går, enten via ekspresstog eller via spillerens personlige tog. Ved å oppgradere togstasjonen, kan spilleren få flere kunder på togstasjonen på en gang (fra tre til 12 som er det maksimale) og få kunder oftere (den opprinnelige frekvensen er hver sjette time). Tjenestebygninger Tjenestebygninger er bygninger der kunder og besøkende bestiller produkter som de betaler for med mynter, erfaringspoeng og omdømmepoeng. Det er syv tjenestebygninger som spilleren kan bygge i byen. Hver av dem er åpnet opp på forskjellige omdømmenivåer: *Matbutikk (nivå 1) *Kino (nivå 2) *Kafé (nivå 3) *Vertshus (nivå 5) *Spa (nivå 9) *Gavebutikk (nivå 11) *Strandkafé (nivå 13) Når kundene har blitt servert, vil de bli værende i bygningen en bestemt tid (kommer an på bygningen). Ved å oppgradere tjenestebygninger, kan spilleren få flere kunder inne i bygningen samtidig, tjene flere mynter, erfaringspoeng eller omdømmepoeng fra kundenes kjøp, og korte ned tiden de bruker på bygningen. Omdømme Omdømmepoeng har den samme funksjonen som erfaringspoeng. Spilleren må samle et visst antall poeng for å øke byen's omdømmenivå og låse opp nye bygninger. Belønninger Hvis spilleren klarer å servere kunder i alle bygningene de vill gå i, vil kunden gi et utstyr som en bonus. Dette er likt som belønningen man får for å fullføre en hel bestilling på elvebåten. Utvidelse Akkurat som gården, har byen områder som kan be åpnet opp til å utvide. Hver av de 18 områdene krever kartdeler og to andre typer utvidelsesutstyr for å bli låst opp. Se på kartet og tabellen nedenfor, for å finne ut hvor mange objekter av hver type som kreves for hvert område. Galleri Trivia * ble lagt til i Hay Day i oppdateringen fra mai i 2014.